five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Foxy.exe
right|200px Foxy.exe — мини-игра второго обновления Five Nights at Freddy's World. Находится в локации Halloween Update Backstage. Описание Сначала, после захода, нам показывают рабочий стол компьютера (не вашего), на котором есть единственная иконка — «Foxy.exe» с изображением Сломанного Фокси из второй части игры. После нажатия на неё экран окрашивается красным цветом и сверху появляется кровь. После этого запускается сама «игра». Играем мы за Бонни и должны идти в правую сторону, в то время как сзади будет искажающийся Сломанный Фокси. Игрок должен пройти несколько препятствий. Если он пострадал от одного из препятствий, голова Фокси будет мигать на фоне со звуком скримера, означающий удар. В игре есть 3 локации. На первой —- ничего особенного, а на фоне звучит повторяющаяся фраза: "Listen to my voice... And you will find the key" (рус. Слушай мой голос... и ты найдёшь ключ). На заднем плане находится немного искажённое изображение Сломанного Фокси на весь экран. По мере прохождения изображение будет медленно сдвигаться влево. Также на заднем плане есть непонятной формы фигуры чёрного цвета, похожие на полосу растительности. Они находятся впереди головы Фокси и движутся быстрее, как если бы это были деревья а голова Фокси - небо. Когда игрок дойдёт до конца локации он будто спускается куда-то вниз, но так кажется из-за искажения. На второй локации Сломанный Фокси снимает свою маску. Игроку надо делать обрывистые движения, иначе игрок наткнётся на Сломанного Фредди. Если вы его увидели, то отойдите немного назад (так, чтобы он исказился), и тогда он уйдёт; если его коснуться, то появится скример в виде головы Сломанного Фокси. На фоне звучит новая фраза: "When you can see... How fast can you flee?" (рус. Когда ты можешь видеть... Как быстро ты можешь бежать?). На третьем уровне появляется котик (который был на «шуточном» тизере). В начале локации мы проходим через тёмно-фиолетовое пятно на заднем плане, искаженное в виде волн (изображение Фокси на заднем плане будет так же искажено волнами). Пройдя немного дальше мы увидим искажённого теми же волнами котика. Если приблизиться к нему он начнёт медленно двигаться в сторону игрока. Прикосновение к такому котику вызовет такой же эффект, как и со Сломанным Фредди. Чтобы избежать атаки, надо находиться на тёмно-фиолетовой поверхности, тогда котик пройдёт сзади этого пятна и не сможет дотронуться до игрока. Всего мы будем проходить мимо таких пятен и котиков 4 раза. На фоне теперь звучит фраза: "Be sure your step... Through the heart of madness" (рус. Смотри под ноги... Когда идёшь через сердце безумия). После прохождения всех трёх уровней мини-игра заканчивается, и Кошмарионетка даётся игроку за прохождение в качестве играбельного персонажа. Всего получить скримеров можно только два, после третьего скримера Фокси говорит фразу "All your base are belong to us" (рус. Все ваши база принадлежат нам), игроку засчитывается поражение и он должен начать всё сначала. Если игрок победит, голова Сломанного Фокси закатится назад в знак поражения. Интересные Факты * Это единственная мини-игра, в которой мы можем получить только одного персонажа. * Название мини-игры (Foxy.exe) является пародией на крипипасту Sonic.exe. * Скример Сломанного Фокси чем-то напоминает скример Золотого Фредди из первой игры серии. * Звук, который произносит «компьютер» при запуске, принадлежит звуку при запуске компьютера от фирмы Apple iMac, несмотря на то, что визуально ОС выглядит как Windows. * Фраза "Все ваши база принадлежат нам" является отсылкой к неправильному переводу игры Zero Wing, что в дальнейшем стало мемом. * Кот из «Kitty In The Crowd» появляется на третьей локации в искаженном виде. * Сломанного Фокси озвучивает Марк Мартель. * Это единственный момент во FNaF World, в которой появляются какие-либо персонажи из основной серии. ** Тем не менее, Фредди Фазбер появляется в названии мини-игры "FNAF 57: Freddy in Space". * Звук, который играет при завершении мини-игры, является сильно замедленным скримером из FNaF 2. * В Foxy.exe применяется тот же эффект искажения, как в Вертушечном Цирке. * Сломанный Фокси поворачивается на фоне так же, как и Чика в первой части в Восточном Коридоре. * Если осветлить экран на второй локации, то в тёмных углах можно увидеть Сломанного Фокси. В конце третьей локации он появляется полностью. * Голос Сломанного Фокси имеет сходство со сферой фактов из Portal 2. * Каждая фраза Фокси имеет подсказки по прохождению: ** «Прислушивайся к моему голосу... и ты найдёшь ключ» — Фокси говорит прислушиваться к нему, чтобы получать подсказки на следующих уровнях. ** «Когда ты можешь видеть... Как быстро ты можешь бежать?» — Фокси советует игроку быстро убегать от Сломанного Фредди, чтобы не быть атакованным. ** «Смотри под ноги... Когда идёшь через сердце безумия» — следует избегать котов, двигаясь в тени. ** «Все ваша база принадлежат нам» — отсылка на мем из 2009 года после проигрыша. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Мини-игры